The Beginning of All
by KTcole3
Summary: 5000 years ago, a servent came to serve the pharoh, Yami. The once cold Pharoh, growing soft? Does this girl have something the she could do to help him?(Completed) R&R!
1. Slave Girl

"Slave Girl" 2/16/03 Written By:KTcole3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I own Telea and the Millenium pendent, the way I pictured it that is, all belong to ME!!!!!! ^_^  
  
KTcole3:I'm BBBAAACCCKKK! I'm going by a different name. Y. KT is on vacation, thank god, so I don't know when she is....  
  
Y.KT: Hello unsuspecting mortals! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KTcole3: I thought you were on vacation to Japan.  
  
Y.KT: It got cancelled, so now I get to bother you!!  
  
KTcole3: Ok, just remember I still have my eggs.  
  
Y.KT: Epp!  
  
KTcole3: I would recemend you people to read my first story. It was really good, yet short. Enjoy ^_^. Oh and this is a TOTAL romance. It may nt show it at first, but it will be.  
  
"Blah-Blah"= Talking 'blah-blah'=Thoughts ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come, slave. The Pharoh needs to meet you," said the high preist Seto Kaiba(O_o). The slave girl had shackles(?) around her wrists that was connected to a chain that was in Seto's(You can call him Kaiba) hand, and He was pulling her. "I have no need to go to this snobby Pharoh Kid and be His slave," said the girl. Seto yanked the chain and made the girl fall onto the stone-like floor. Seto bent down and grabed her jaw and made her look into his eyes and said "You are going to work for him, or you are going to work on the pyramids with my other slaves,' and He let go of her jaw, then yanked her off the ground.  
  
While walking though the palace halls the girl said to herself 'Wow, this Pharoh must rich beyond all reasons!' and they soon reached the doors to the throne room. "I'm am here to show Pharoh Yami(.....cool!) that I have brought a worthy slave. Go, and tell him the I have arrived,"said Seto."Right, High Preist. I will announce to Him your presence," said one of the Pharoh's slaves, and he entered the chambers. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the throne room.......  
  
The slave ran up to the Pharoh, but stopped a few feet away, and bowed and said," My Lord Pharoh, High Preist Seto Kaiba has brought the slave that you agreed to see." "Thank You, let them enter," said Yami. Seto Kaiba and the girl entered the room, or should I say just Seto Kaiba. The slave girl was struggling against his power, but failed to keep her ground so she was pulled into the throne room. "My Lord Pharoh," started Seto,while bowing," I have brung the slave that we have dicussed about." She glanced at Seto, and he shot a glance back back at her and pulled the chain. She fell on the stone floor and Seto wispered," You must show respect toward the Pharoh." Yami said," Thank you Seto. You are excused to go back to the catherdral(Whatever he goes to!)." He nodded, and went out the chamber door. Yami then walked over to the girl.  
  
"Hehe, you can get up now," said Yami. She looked up at him and started to blush from embarassment. He held out his hand, and with both of her hands(they were still in shackles) and got up off the ground. Once the girl got her balance back, Yami took off the shackles and asked "What is your name, young slave." She hesitated to answer, but then she got a smirk on her face and said,"That is for me to know and for you to find out, but if you are that desparate to know, my name is Telea."  
  
"Telea," He said, looking down at her for she was a couple of inches shorter then him," You will start work tomorrow. I will call one of my attendants to take you to your chamber(In this story, each servant has their own room-chamber thing)." He started to walk back to his throne, then one of his attendants, who was Ishizu(I think that is her Japanese name) walk up to Yami and started to talk. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The conversation.............  
  
"My lord," started Ishizu," who is that girl?" "That is the new slave," said Yami, and they both shot glances at her, who was walking around the chamber,"I would like you to escourt her to her new chambers." While saying that, his eyes never left Telea. "My lord," said Ishizu, who sounded a little worried. "Well, aren't you going to show her her room?" he asked, once again. "Yes my lord." With that, She walked off. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the middle of the Chamber.........  
  
"Telea," said Ishizu. Telea turned around, obviously(?) caught off gaurd. "I am Ishizu, one of the Pharohs attendents, and I am going to show you your chambers." Telea nodded her head, and followed Ishizu out of the chamber. Meanwhile, Yami was wathchig the two women leave. Something inside of him didn't feel right. He thought to himself 'What is this feeling? I never felt this way before. Was it from that new girl, Telea? Can it be? No, it can't, can it? Can it be Love?'(The world may never know) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- KTcole3:Well, I liked it what do you think Y.KT?  
  
Y.KT:..................  
  
KTcole3:Y.KT?  
  
Y.KT:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
KTcole3:Oh god, WAKE UP!  
  
Y.KT:.........5 more minutes, mommy..........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
KTcole3:...................^_^U..............Hey, at least no bad comments, but I know one way to wake her up  
  
*Walks up to Y.KT*  
  
KTcole3: Hey Y.KT Look! It's Bakura! The evil Bakura!  
  
Y.KT: Where?!........He's not here..........WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA*goes into millenium peice*  
  
KTcole3: Mean aren't I ^_^ 


	2. What Do You Do?

"Getting to Know You" 2/17/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but............Aw you know. Read the last disclaimer! Just imagine this in all the other stories, I'm too lazy to put it up.  
  
KTcole3: Welcome back peoples.  
  
Y.KT: Yeah welcome unfortunate souls of doom! MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
KTcole3:Oi*Throws eggs at her* I warned you.  
  
Y.KT: ..............I hate you SO much. -_-U  
  
KTcole3: Yeah I know, anyway enjoy ^_^. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Last time.... Meanwhile, Yami was watching the two women leave. Something inside of him didn't feel right. He thought to himself 'What is this feeling? I never felt this way before. Was it from that new girl, Telea? Can it be? No, it can't, can it? Can it be Love?' ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ "Blah-Blah"= Talking 'blah-blah'=Thinking and correcting. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Ishizu was leading Telea down many corridors with many doors leading to many chambers. "Excuse me Telea," Started Ishizu, and Telea turned her head to face Ishizu,"May I ask how My Lord argrees with High Preist Seto Kaiba to let you work in the palace?" She thought about it, trying to remember, then replyed," I think Seto Kaiba told Yami," She was interupted by Ishizu saying," You must adress him as 'My Lord' or 'Pharoh Yami', not just by his name." Telea started her sentance once again saying," Oh, ok, anyway, I think Seto Kaiba said to Pharoh Yami about having a first degree servent working for him, I think, but I'm not sure." "I see.....Ahah! Here is your chamber. I will come wake you at the first break of dawn," said Ishizu, opening the chamber door. Telea nodded and headed into her new room. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back in the throne room..........  
  
Yami was sitting in his chair, with his chin in his hand, thinking about his previous question. 'When Telea first walked into this room, I felt something within her that is not normal, somthing inside of her was different, but what? I still think it might be......love.' At that moment, Ishizu walked through the door. Yami snaped back into reality and walked toward Ishizu. "I'm guessing that Telea was shown to the proper chamber that was planned for her?" asked Yami, in question. "Yes My Lord, I lead her to her room that is across from yours(Don't ask). What, may I ask, are you planning?" He just looked at her, hesitated to answer, but he just shrugged and said," There is no reason. I'm heading to my chambers, for it is getting late." He walked through a different door that lead to the same corridor. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In Telea's room............  
  
She just stood in the middle of the room, looking around. She said," Dang! This Pharoh must be filfthy(?) stinkin' rich! The walls are even made out of allabaster for gods sake!" Imedeantly after saying that, there was knock at her door. She groned, turned around, and yelled," Who is it?" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Outside the door.........  
  
Yami was outside the door, saying to himself 'Who is it? What am I doing, I'm the pharoh! I sould be able to do what I want! But, I also have to try to get on her good side'. So, he said outloud "It's me, the Great Pharoh." After He finished, Telea opened the door wide- eyed. "My Lord? Wha-what are you doing here?" asked Telea, who was showing Yami into her room. "Well, before any of my new servants start their duties, I would like to know them first," He said, walking into the room. 'That was a nice lie, Yami. Real smooth.' He said to himself. "Well," started Telea," What would you like to know about me?"  
  
"Well, I recall High Preist Seto Kaiba telling me that you were the first degree servent, and I was wondering, what else do you do?" asked Yami. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- KTcole3: Well, I thought it was good. What about you Y.KT?  
  
Y.KT:MHUH MHUHHUM MHHMUHM!  
  
KTcole3: Why, Y.KT, that was so sweet. I finally caught her and tied her to a chair AND put tape on her mouth.Hehehe.  
  
*Yugi walks in*  
  
Yugi: Hey KT...what happened to Y.KT?  
  
KTcole3:Oh.....Nothing much. Just taped her mouth shut, thats all.  
  
Yugi: I see......  
  
KTcole3: Where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: Oh.......I think he's in a candy shop.  
  
KTcole3: That's not good. He does the same thing as you and get overly hyper.^_^U  
  
Yugi:I know....^_^  
  
KTcole3: *Backs away* Ok........You scare me.  
  
Y.KT:MUHUUHHMMM!!! 


	3. I Wonder

"What Do I Do?" 2/23/03 Written by:KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Welcome back. I couldn't think of a name so deal. Y.KT is still tied up, huh Y.KT?  
  
Y.KT: MUUMHHUUH MUUHMHUU!!  
  
KTcole3: That's right. We also have a new character that joined are little family, Yugi Mouto!  
  
Yugi:Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi!!!  
  
KTcole3:*-_-U* Did you get into my candy jar again?  
  
Yugi: No!Notme..suger..whydoyouthink..CANDYCANDYSUGER!..Igotintothejar?...CANADYSU GER!  
  
KTcole3: Well, you're hyper and you are saying candy and suger together really fast, who wouldn't think you were hyper?  
  
Yugi: SUGERSUGERCANDYCANDYSUGERCANDY!!!!!!  
  
KTcole3: See, my point why I let you onto this show-thing, because you are REALLY funny when you are hyper! ^_^  
  
Y.KT: MHUUHMHU!!!! -_-U  
  
"Blah-Blah" Talking 'blah-blah' Thinking ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
They talked late into the night, Telea describing what her job was when she was High Preist Seto Kaiba. Yami nodded and said," That is all I really need to know. Be sure to wake up early, around the break of dawn, to start your jobs around the palace." She just looked at him and she thought 'What?! I just got here, and already I have to start my job?', but Telea responded with saying," Yes My Lord. I will wake up, and start working right away." Yami got off Telea's bed, because they were sitting on it, and walked toward the door. Before he exited the room, he said," By the way, you can just call me Yami." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Outside the door........  
  
Yami closed the chamber door, and then leand(?) against it. 'This is great! I think I now really got her to trust me. I won..' he was cut off with Ishizu saying,"My Lord Pharoh, is everything alright?" Yami was caught off gaurd, and looked at her. "Um..Ah..Yeah, everything is fine. You shouldn't worry." Ishizu tilted her head and said," Ok....then why were you in Miss Telea's room?" Yami hesitated to answer, but said," Oh, would you look at the time, I need to get to my chambers, because I have a lot of work to do around the pyramids. Good night, Ishizu." Yami then got off Telea's door, then walked toward his chambers. Ishizu just watched her master walk away. 'What is wrong with him? He never acted this way.' Then she looked at Telea's door, like she could see through it. 'Could it be from Telea the my Master is acting so weird? I will have to look further into this.' With that, she walked down the corridor, until there was no one there. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The next morning......  
  
"Man, today is going to be boring," said Yami," I know I have to supervise the building of the pyramids, but I don't have to go right now." All of a suddan, Yami heard this...."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'M LATE!!!" He knew that voice, so he got up out of his chair, and walked over to the opening in the wall. It was a good thing he didn't stick out his head, because Telea was slipping across the polished stone floor saying "I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATE!!! OH NO!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Right then, Yami shuddered because he heard a crash of a very pricy(Don't know if that is a word) vase break. Then he heard Telea yell, while running down another corridor," I'm sorry Yami! I'm in a hurry because I over slept! The cooks going to kill me!"  
  
Yami watched her run down the corridor. He smiled, which he rarely did, and shook his head. He started to walk back to his chair, but then another one of his servents came running in. "My Lord," started the servant," I have a message from another of Egypt saying they want to come to this particular palace for a feast and talk about the ruling of the land(I made that up)." "Fine. When will this be held?" asked Yami. "I beleive in several days. It also states that you must have a woman from your palace to attend this feast." Right then, Yami eyes began to widen. "Does it really say that a woman must attened this feast?" The servant nodded his head. "Yes. Pharoh Ruterat(Don't ask) wrote this himself, and he would never lie." Yami nodded his head and dismissed the servant.  
  
He sat down in his chair, smiling. 'I know just the person to come to the feast, but I must ask her first.' Yami thought to himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- KTcole3: Well....I thought I was good.  
  
*Yugi runs past naked*  
  
KTcole3: And for gods sake, Yugi, put on some pants.-_-U  
  
Y.KT: HA! Now I'm free, and It is time to kill KTcole3!! *Glares at me*  
  
KTcole3: This can't be good*starts running*  
  
Y.KT: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TIEING ME UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:SUGERSUGERSUGERSUGERSUGERSUGERSUGERSUGER!!!!!!!!  
  
*Y.KT stops chasing me for a minute*  
  
Y.KT: For once I have to agree with KTcole3, but put on some pants.  
  
Y.KT and KTcole3: *-_-U* 


	4. To Ask, Or Not To Ask?

"To Ask Or Not To Ask?" 3/1/03 Written by: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Well, I'm back.  
  
Y.KT: Me to.  
  
KTcole3: Yep, and we still haven't got Yugi to put on some pants  
  
*Yugi runs by*  
  
KTcole3: We also have another family member..  
  
Y.KT: Is it Y.Bakura?!  
  
KTcole3: Nope, its Yami!!  
  
*Yami walks in* Yami: Hi  
  
KTcole3: HI Yami!! Can you get Yugi to put on some pants?  
  
Yami: Sure...Yugi, put on some pants, and I'll give you some suger!  
  
*Yugi turns, runs to Yami, with pants on, and starts eating suger*  
  
KTcole3: .............cooool............  
  
"BlahBlah" Talking 'blahblah' Thinking /......../ Yami to Dark Magician //.........//Dark Magician to Yami ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
It was in the middle of the night, and Yami was waiting by her chamber door. 'Where could Telea be,' he thought. He turned his back toward the left side of the corridor. Then he heard footsteps coming from the back.  
  
/Dark Magician, I need you're help./ Yami was using telymphathy(?) to contact the Dark Magician. //Yami? What is the matter?// asked the Dark Magician. /Something is coming down this corridor. I need you to come quickly./ //Yes, master.// The Dark Magician dissapered from where he was, and appered in front of Yami(I got this from another story). "Dark Magician," started Yami," I want you to go down the corridor and see who is coming." The Dark Magician nodded and went down the corridor. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Down the corridor.............  
  
"Man, today was busy. I had to make the food for the guards, which is like.....55 meals(a lot of food, and I made it up)!" Said Telea. "I wish it was much easier, like not so many gaurds around the palace, but the pharoh needs a lot of protection." While she was walking, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She was afraid and called out," Who's there?" Nobody answered, but all she heard was the same footsteps coming towards her. "I said who's there?" she called again. Before she knew what was going on, she was on the floor with a staff pointing at her. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back by Telea's door.........  
  
'What is taking Dark Magician so long?' Thought Yami. The Dark Magician was his most faithful monster, and would do anything to protect him. /Dark Magician, is there a problem down there?/ //There..is...another...magician....AHHHH!!!// /Dark Magician! DARK MAGICIAN!!/ He didn't respond. "I have to help him, for I'm not just losing a monster, but a friend as well," He said. With that, he ran down the corridor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- KTcole3: I know, I made a cliffy, but hey......I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO END IT!!  
  
Y.KT: You could have....  
  
KTcole3: Y.Bakura.....  
  
Y.KT: WHA!!! Where!!! *starts looking for him*  
  
KTcole3: Got her off my case. Yami, how are you doing with Yugi?  
  
Yami: Good, but he is still a little bit........IS THAT A PIXIE STICK?  
  
Yugi: MY CANDY!!!! .  
  
*Start fighting for the pixie stick*  
  
*Y.KT stop looking around for Y.Bakura*  
  
KTcole3 and Y.KT: -_-U 


	5. The Magician's Battle

"The Magician's Battle" 3/7/03 Written by: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3:Hi!!!  
  
Y.KT: Yo......  
  
KTcole3: Could you be any more depressive?  
  
Yugi and Yami: Yeah, could you?  
  
Y.KT: Could you shut up for once?  
  
KTcole3: Nope ^_^  
  
Yugi: Well, maybe.....  
  
Yami: I'm not the talking type.  
  
Y.KT: .......I'm too good^_^  
  
KTcole3: ...........Shut up Y.KT........  
  
"BlahBlah" Talking 'blahblah' Thinking /......../ Yami to Dark Magician //.........//Dark Magician to Yami (Same with Telea to DMG, just to let you know) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ "Wha? What is going on?" asked Yami. He had reached to where the Dark Magician was located. The Dark Magician was fighting, what looked like, the Dark Magician Girl. He also saw Telea on the ground, too afraid to get up. "Telea! What are you doing?" asked Yami, a little worried. Telea didn't answer. Yami ran over to her, and helped her up. The Dark Magician Girl saw this, and flew over to where Telea was, and protected her.  
  
"You, human, you will not attack Her," Said the Dark Magician Girl. Yami was surprised at what she said. "I'm not going to hurt her, Dark Magician Girl, I'm only going to help her," He said, steping closer to where the magician was occuping. "You will not come any closer to her," She  
  
said, holding up her staff to his face. The Dark Magician pushed away Her staff. She was angry with this motion, and was getting to atttack him.  
  
Telea was finally able to talk and said," Dark Magician Girl, stop." She turned around and looked at her. "But, this magician was about to attack you, and that can not go unpunished." Telea just looked at her. "Are you opposing me?" The Dark Magician Girl shook her head. She, then turned around, bowed, then dissapeared. The Dark Magician did the same and dissapeared. Yami then ran over to Telea and helped her off the ground. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back in Telea's room...............  
  
".....and the next thing I know, your behind the Dark Magician," said Telea. She was explaining to Yami what had happened to her before he came. "I see..are you sure your alright?" asked Yami. "Hehe, yes Yami, I alright." "Good. I wanted to ask you, there is going to be a feast at this palace, and I need to bring a woman, and I was wonde.." He was cut off by Telea putting her fingers on his lips. "And you where wondering if I would like to join you." Yami nodded his head. "Well, you know what Yami?" She said," It would be a honor to go with you."  
  
Yami was surprised at this answer. "Do you really mean it? Your going to come?" She nodded her head and said," Yes Yami, I will come." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- KTcole3: Well, I thought it was good. But it was very short.  
  
Y.KT: As usual, I hate it, and I like short.  
  
KTcole3: You like chocolate, right*holds up candy*  
  
Y.KT: Yeah.....  
  
Yami and Yugi: CANDY!!! *grab candy*  
  
KTcole3:.................Never mind  
  
Y.KT: Yeah, I agree  
  
Yami and Yugi: MMmmmmmmmmmmmmm Candy *drools*  
  
-_-U 


	6. The Feast: Part 1

"The Feast: Part 1" 3/9/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Hi, this one might be long, so bear with me  
  
Y.KT: Please don't bear with her  
  
Yami and Yugi: *Sleeping from too much suger*  
  
KTcole3: *pokes them with a stick* yep, they're sleeping  
  
Y.KT: Can I put them in the closet?  
  
KTcole3: Yeah, do whatever  
  
Y.KT: Goody...hehehehe ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
It was now the night of the feast, and Telea did agree with Yami to go with him. All the servants had the day off getting ready for the feast. Even Maiana(pronounced My-anna, and Mai's her ansestor)pharohs closest friends from childhood(I got that from someone else). Since Yami trusted her the most, she helped Telea get ready for the feast. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In Telea's room.............  
  
"Are you sure I should be doing this, Maiana? I'm only a slave that's going to be around many other Pharohs," whined Telea. "Look, Telea, you may be a slave....but nobady has to know.....ow! Stupid pins," said Maiana. She was making Telea's dress for tonight. "Thanks again, Maiana. I really appreciate it." "No problem. I would do just about anything to help Yami. I knew him from childhood." "Hehehe, I guess you're right," said Telea, kind of joyfully. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The night of the feast................  
  
It was time to see if Telea was ready. Yami was walking down the corridor toward her room. He was about to knock on the door when he was stopped by Maiana. "Well, Yami,"started Maiana," You don't look half as bad as you usually do." Yami just smiled. He was wearing a galden band on his forehead, a large lower neckbrack with a connected cape. A black shirt with the Sen-en eye on it, white pants, and shoes. He also had arm and wrist bands on (Like on the cover of Forbidden Memories). "Yes, I have to agree with you," He said with a little bit of a chuckle," I do look better then I normaly do." "And I agree with you, Yami, you are very handsome tonight.  
  
Yami turned around, and was stunned. Telea was breath taking. She wore a long, white, silk dress with gold-like trim across the sleeve ends, the neck, and the bottom of the dress. Her shoes were of simple white string on leather, and jewels coming from the beginnig of her ponytail, and tied around the ponytail itself. She, too, had and golden band with the Sen-en eye on it, and mutiple bracelets around her wrists. But there was nothing around her neck. That was about to change.  
  
"Well Yami, should we head out?" ask Telea, stepping closer to Yami, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. Yami hesitated to answer, but nodded his head. She smiled, and put her arm in his. "Well, shall we?" They walked down the corridor. Maiana just smiled and shook her head. "You know," she said to herself, since nobody was around, "They make a good couple. But too bad they are on different parts of the pyrimid, but who knows that might all change very soon." *^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In front of the banquent hall................  
  
Yami and Telea had stoped in front of the banquent hall door. "Yami," started Telea. She got the attention of Yami,"I don't know about this. I mean, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not even royalty, so I shouldn't be here." Yami just shook his head in dissagreement." You should be here. It doesn't matter if your royalty or not. To me, you're like royalty to me anyway," he said," Oh, one more thing." He got out a box from the side of his sash(Yes, his sash) and handed it to Telea. Telea took the box, and just looked at it. "What is this for?" she asked. "I was going to give this to you yesterday," said Yami," but I wanted to surprise you before the feast." Telea opened the box, and she was speechless. She took out what looked like a pendant with the Sen-en eye in the middle.  
  
"Yami," she started. Yami just put two fingers on her mouth. "There's no need for you to thank me. You deserve it." He went behind her and helped her put on the pendant. She turned around and looked into his eyes. She, then, gave him a big hug. "This is my thank you," she said. A servant ran up to them and said ," My Lord. The other pharohs and their mistresses have arrived." Yami, nodded and dismissed the servant. "Well, are you ready Telea?" She nodded. "Ok. Please let the other pharohs enter." She, nodded again, and dissapeared down the corridor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ KTcole3: I thought it was good. Long, but good.  
  
Y.KT: I didn't like it because it was long. I don't like long.  
  
KTcole3:You don't like anything.  
  
Y.KT: I know ^_^  
  
Yami and Yugi: LET US OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
KTcole3: -_-U you forgot to let them out of the closet, didn't you.  
  
Y.KT: Yep, I thought they should stay in there until there hyperness is gone.  
  
KTcole3: Good point...and I don't think "hyperness" is even a word.  
  
Y.KT: So?  
  
Yami: Did you bring in a chocolate bar?  
  
Yugi: No.............  
  
Yami: You did, didn't you.  
  
Yugi: *pauses*........IT'S MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Me and Y.KT: *looks at eachother* -_-U 


	7. The Feast: Part 2

"The Feast: Part 2" 3/17/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Well..........ummm..........hi?  
  
Y.KT: You forgot your lines again, didn't you?  
  
KTcole3: No.............*looks at script*......ahem......Hi  
  
Y.KT:Oh........HAHAHAHA!!*fals on the ground laughing* Thats all your lines say!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi: Can we come out now?  
  
Y.KT: I don't know.....let me think about it.....NO!!! hehehehehe  
  
KTcole3: ...................please don't ask.................  
  
Yami and Yugi: ......We hate you, Y.KT  
  
Y.KT:...........cool............. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Down the corridor.........  
  
Telea was still walking down the corridor. "Why does this corridor have to be so stinken' long?" she groned. As she was walking, the knocking was getting louder. "I bet I'm getting closer to the door," she said, rather relieved. "You still have about a mile left to reach the door," said a strange voice. She stoped, dead in her tracks, and looked around. "Don't worry," the voice said," I'm a friend of Yami." The voice came out of the shadows. Indeed, it was one of Yami's friend.  
  
It was Jono(yes, like in the game, and he's like Joey), one the royal palace guards protecting the front door. "Oh, I thought it was someone else," she said, sorta' giggling. "Wha? Whada' mean you thought I was anotha' person(gives it personallity)?" he asked, a bit irritated. She was a little afraid of him now. "Nothing! I was going to get the door and," She was stopped. "I know, Yami told me." "He did?" she asked, confused. He just laughed. "Yeah, he did. I walk with ya' to the door," He offered. She nodded, and they were off. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the banquet hall..........  
  
'Where is Telea and the other pharohs?" wondered Yami. He asked for a servent to come. A servent ran in and asked," Yes My Lord. What is it you ask of me?" "I want to know if the other pharohs are inside the palace?" He asked, sounding stern. The servent shook his head. "No My Lord. I heard that Telea hasn't even reached the doors." "WHAT!!!!" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Down the corridor.......again........  
  
"Did you here something," asked Telea. Jono shook his head in dissagreement. They were now down the corridor, a few feet away from the door. "I think it was just the wind.'' There voices were very hard to hear, except for the corridor echoing them. "Wait. Jono, there aren't any windows." "......I knew that." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* At the front gate(or door).............  
  
Telea opened the door. There were many pharohs awaiting for the gate to open. "It is about time someone opened the gate. It is as cold as a breeze from the wings of Ra himself(like in the show)!" They pushed her out of the way. Their mistresses weren't as nice as many people were here at her own palace. They were very snooty, and never even gave a glance at her. She just watched them pass her like she was a....a....a slave, even though she was. Jono patted her back in encouragement. "Don't worry," he started," It will probably turn out betta' as the night goes on, don'tcha' think?" She smiled and nodded her head, I guess your right," she said bowing. He shook his hands in dissagreemant for the thank you. They headed down the corridor, behind the other pharohs. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- KTcole3: I thought it was pretty good.  
  
Y.KT: Nope............ is Bakura here yet*sparkly eyes*  
  
KTcole3: *Backs away* please don't do that. It scares me.....did you let out Yami and Yugi yet?  
  
Y.KT: Nope ^_^  
  
Yami and Yugi: Yeah, we let ourselves out.....with the help of another family member  
  
KTcole3: Who is it?  
  
Yugi: It's Joey!!  
  
Joey: Yo' Wat' up?  
  
KTcole3: Nothing........you want to play a game with Y.KT?  
  
Joey: ok.............  
  
KTcole3: COOL!!!!! Y.KT, do your thing  
  
Y.KT: .......goody..............hehehehehe.........  
  
Joey: This won't end well -_-U 


	8. The Feast: Part 3

"The Feast: Part 3" 3/23/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: HI!!!!!!  
  
Y.KT: I win!! *dances*  
  
KTcole3: You sure did. Joey DID agree to play with you.  
  
Joey: Let me down!!!!!!!! I hate heights!!  
  
Yami: I can't believe you agreed to play a game with her.  
  
Yugi: I know! She tied you up over a pot of lava, even though that is physically impo--  
  
KTcole3: OK! thats enough out of you! *laughs nervously and stuffs Yugi in a closet*  
  
Yugi: HEY!!!!  
  
KTcole3: On with the story!........stupid Yugi...... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- The feast............  
  
All of the pharohs, including their misstresses, were sitting at the huge table. The misstresses were sitting to the right of their husbands, and in Telea's case, next to her pharoh. All the people, except Telea, were talking about how the progress of their pyramids. She just kept her head down, not daring to look up.  
  
Yami was worried about her. She was usually always happy, even in an unhappy situation. "So Yami," started Ruterat," How are your pyramids coming? By the looks of it, it's not going the be done, even in a decade." The other pharohs agreed. Even High Preist Seto Kaiba's pyramids were much farther along then his were. "T-They are coming along just fine," he said. Ruterat caught a glance of Telea, looking all depressed.  
  
"So Yami," He started again," When did you get a misstress?" This got Telea's attention. Yami hesitated to answer, but saw Telea, and got the courage to answer. "W-Well, she isn't exactly my misstresses, sh--" everyody started to talk to eachother, especially the misstress. They were talking to eachother and shooting glances at Telea. This made her uncomfortable, she was hearing some of what they were saying. They were saying things like 'She must be a servant then' and 'I knew she was nothing more then that'.  
  
She was about to break into tears. "Excuse me," she said, running through the door. "Telea wait!," said Yami. "What are you worried about, Yami?" started Ruterat," She's only a slave, and thats all she will be." He nodded and said," I guess your right," even though he didn't mean it. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* After the feast.........  
  
The servents were cleaning up, after the mess the group all made. Telea was still yet to be found, and was worrying Yami. He's been looking all over his palace, but, alas, she was not found. Yami then noticed Maiana, walking down the corridor, and he asked her," Have you seen Telea? She left during dinner (yes dinner) and she never came back." She shook her head. "No. The last I saw her was when she went with you down the corridor." He nodded his head and let her be on her way. 'Where could she be?' He then knew! The only place that he had not checked was the garden. Ever since she came here, she always loved to go in the garden. He then ran to there... *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the garden.............  
  
Telea was sitting on the highest hill (it's not high, think of it as a bump), looking into the water beneath her. 'I knew I shouldn't have said yes,' she thought. 'If I knew this would happen, then I wouldn't have gone.' She buried her head in her knees and started to cry. "If only I knew, but Yami gave me this pendent, I'm guessing, from graditude.....I guess I'll never become a--" she was cut off. "You'll never become a what?" said the voice. She turned around and blushed, for it was Yami standing there. She stood up and bowed. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself, My Lord."  
  
He was surprised by this. "You know you can just call me "Yami"," he said, steping closer to her. She shook her head in dissagreement. "I'm not allowed to, you know that." She hung her head down. He was shocked at this, also. He, himself, gave her permission to call him by his first name, yet she was not allowed? 'What is going on ?' he thought. "No...." He started. "Yes, Yami!" She said, breaking into tears," Don't you see? I'm not a misstress, I'm a slave, and that's all I'll ever be! I came to be a slave, and I'll die a slave." He lifted up her head.  
  
He looked into her crystel eyes, shinning even more from her tears. "Listen Telea," he started," To you, you may just be a slave. To me, you are much more then that." She gave him a smile, and moved her head closer to his (O.o). He smiled back, which he rarly did. "Let's just say, Ra made you especially for me to make you happy, and nothing else." (MAJOR FLUFF COMING!And that was kinda' mean, the way I put it. Don't think of it like that though.)  
  
She was shocked at his answer. She gave him a smile. "Oh, Yami!" This surprised him. The next thing he knew, he was kissing(O.o) Telea. He returned her kiss. They soon broke apart, and they both gave eachother smiles. "You know what Yami?" She started. "What," He asked, looking confused. "I think this was the best day of my life,"she said giggling. They both went inside, but Yami noticed that Telea was shivering. He put his cape that he was wearing and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him in confussion. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, but Yami didn't move. Soon, they were gone down the corridors in the palace. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The next morning.............  
  
Yami was still smiling from the previous night. 'I hope I really cheered he up,' he thought. Then, he saw most of his slaves were running down the corridor, the same corridor where Telea's chamber was. He heard people say 'Hurry! Telea needs needs treament now!' This worried him. 'Whats going on?' A servent ran in a said. "My lord. You must come quick! Telea is ill." Yami looked at him strangly. "Listen, if you don't come, Telea might be in grave danger," he said, forceful. Yami's eyes shot wide open. "Oh no Telea!" With that, they both ran out of the throne room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- KTcole3: Cliffy!!!!! I knew I would like it  
  
Y.KT: I don't like cliffys.  
  
KTcole3:..............did you let out Yugi?  
  
Y.KT: No, Yamis doing that, and Joeys still hanging over the pot of lava.  
  
Joey: GET ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.KT: Not until you give me your wallet that you "HAVE" acess to.  
  
Yami and Yugi: Oh, for god sakes, LET HIM DOWN!!!  
  
Y.KT: Ok*cuts him down*  
  
Joey: Finally  
  
Y.KT: Money now, or going back up again.  
  
Joey: Ok....*gives her money*  
  
KTcole3:*stares at them*...............umm..............ok.....^_^U 


	9. Ill?

"Ill?" 3/30/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: HI! I know, the last one was, how should I put it.....  
  
All: Long?  
  
KTcole3: Yeah, but it was very good.  
  
Y.KT: Is it continuing now?  
  
KTcole3: Yes.....yes it is.  
  
Y.KT: AWWWW Crud.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Don't wine.  
  
KTcole3: On with the story. Gomen for starting it so late ^_^ ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Last time.......  
  
Yami was still smiling from the previous night. 'I hope I really cheered he up,' he thought. Then, he saw most of his slaves were running down the corridor, the same corridor where Telea's chamber was. He heard people say 'Hurry! Telea needs needs treament now!' This worried him. 'Whats going on?' A servent ran in a said. "My lord. You must come quick! Telea is ill." Yami looked at him strangly. "Listen, if you don't come, Telea might be in grave danger and die," he said, forceful. Yami's eyes shot wide open. "Oh no Telea!" With that, they both ran out of the throne room. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Inside Telea's room............  
  
Yami was still running down the corridor. Up ahead, he saw a group of servents crouding around Telea's door. 'If there's that many people,' He thought,' then something HAS to be wrong.' When he reached his destination, no one even bothered to move out of the way. So, he pushed his way to the chamber door, but was unable to get through it. Maiana was blocking the door. She saw him and said," Thank god! I thought you were never going to show up!" She grabed his hand and went inside.  
  
There was a bunch of servent girls around Telea's bed, trying to help her recovery go a bit faster. Yami made his way toward the bed to be by har side. He was worried about her health. "My Lord," started a servent. He looked up for he was looking a Telea with a worried look. "What is the matter with her," He asked, standing up. She shook her head, and made eye contact to go on the other side of the door. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The other side of the door.........  
  
She closed the door and leaned against it, and she hung her head. "Well," started Yami," What's wrong with Telea?" She hesitated to answer. "Answer me!" He said, demanding. "Well," she started," She is very ill. This sickness is not yet known to us, not even discovered. The only way it could infect her is if someone summond it(You try a better aprooch)." This surprised Yami. 'Why would he do such a thing? I'll make sure this will never happen again,' he thought. He excused her, and went down the corridor. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The next day.............  
  
Ishizu(Haven't heard her for a while) was walking into the throne room, and saw that Yami was not there. "Where is the young pharoh? He should be........,"She stoped, and them smirked. She left the throne room, saying to herself," Why would he be there?" She dissapeared down the corridor. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In Yami's chamber...............  
  
He was writing a letter(Don't ask) to High Preist Seto Kaiba, for obvious reasons. Yami had figured out his sick, twisted, little game once the one servent who was taking care of Telea said that it was a disease(?) that wasn't even discovered yet. But it was this disease htat can onnly be summond by someone who has that gift to do so, and the only one to do that is High preist Seto Kaiba. He called a servent in and told him to send this to him.  
  
The servent ran out the door, while Ishizu was walking in. "What did you do that conserned(?) a servent?" she asked, looking conserned. "That is none of your business," he said," It only conserns me and the High Preist." He just closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't have any idea what I'm going through, Ishizu, not one," he said, exiting his chamber, leaving Ishizu stunned. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back in Telea's room...........  
  
Yami entered her chamber, this time with less people around. Maiana was the only one aking care of her. She seemed concerned for her health, as well. "Maiana,"started Yami. She looked up from her patient. "How is she doing? Any better?" She shook her head. ''I'm sorry Yami, but she has worsened from unknown causes," she said, dissapointed. "I see," he said, looking down. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Yami, we will find a cure," she said. "Thanks," he said.  
  
Telea started to wake up and groned. They both looked back over at her. "Are you ok, Telea?" asked Yami. She opened her eyes and saw Him, but her vision was still blurry "Yami...,"she started. She could clearly see him now, and tried to get up. Yami just pushed her back down on her bed. "Don't use your energy, Telea," He started," you'll need it to get well." She smiled. Yami asked Maiana to leave them for a moment. "Yami," she started again. He looked back down at her. "I'm sorry." He gave her a confussed look, and said," What do you mean?" "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Ever since I ca...,"she was cut off. "Stop that, now. It's not your fault, and it will never be." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back in Telea's room.........  
  
This time, Maiana was helping out with Telea's recovery. "Unnnn..........,"groned Telea. She was waking up, but still feeling miserable. "Whe-Where am I" she asked Maiana. She just smiled at her. "Don't worry. You're in your room," she said. Telea groned again and held her head. "Did Yami come in?" She asked, growing red. Not from her fever, but from blushing. She smiled, again, and shook her head in agreement. "Yes, He did come by. He seemed really worried about you." She started to blush again and said," He- he did? Wow, who would of........unnnn!" She groned again and held her head harder. "Don't worry Telea, you're going to be ok," said Maiana, placed a cold cloth on her forehead. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The next day, back in Telea's room......  
  
Yami entered her room once again, to check up on how she was feeling. "Maiana, any better?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Surprisingly enough, out of all the help, yes," she said, rather relived. Telea started rustling, and woke up. "Good morning, sleepy head," said Maiana. Her vision was still blurry. "Yami....," she started, and her vision became clear. Yami asked Maiana to leave the two alone. She agreed, and let the room.  
  
"You feeling any better, Telea?" he asked her. She nodded, and smied at him, and he smiled back. "Yami, I want to thank you," she said. He gave her a confussed look. She laughed. "I want to thank you because you helped me through troubled times, and, even now, your helping me." Yami shook his head in dissagreement. "I don't dese--" he was cut off. Telea was kissing him, but more passionate then that of the night of the banquet. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
They soon had to break the kiss. She smiled, but cluched her head and feel back down. yami grabed the wet cloth and dipped it in cold water, and placed it back on her head. "Don't worry, Telea," he said to her," I'll find a way to cure you, even if it means to take my own life." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- Y.KT, Yugi, Yami and Joey: LET US OUT OFF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KTcole3: Sorry, I can't do that. They were seriously getting me ticked off, so I locked them in a closet.  
  
*Bakura walks in*: What are you doing?  
  
KTcole3: Oh....nothing.......just locking people in the closet, waiting to boil them in a big pot of lava.  
  
Yugi: You still know that is fis......  
  
KTcole3: LALALALA!!!I can't hear you!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
KTcole3: Gomen if it was too long for your liking. It was supposed to be that way. ^_^U 


	10. The Arrival of Seto Kaiba

"The Arrival of Seto Kaiba" 4/5/03 Written by: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Ok, I think this one would be really, bad because.....  
  
Y.KT: You can't write what so ever?  
  
KTcole3: No......well, maybe a little. I can't write fight, or dueling, scenes because it is really hard.......  
  
Yami: Oh, COME ON!! It's about me! You can't let me down.......  
  
Yugi: Well, technically, she can.....  
  
*Yami hits his abiou*  
  
Yami: Shut up!  
  
Y.KT and Joey: Don't hit Him!!  
  
*Starts fighting*  
  
*I watch them*  
  
KTcole3: Please don't ask........^_^U ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon, bringing the light of day into the palace. High Preist Seto Kaiba was standing in the middle of the pathway, with many colums on each side of him rising up to the sky (Nothing to do with the story, I know). "I wonder what the pharoh has in mind for me. Telea, I'm coming for you, just wait." He walked up the many steps toward the opening to the palace. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the dueling chamber(thing)..............  
  
Yami was supervising the preparations for the shadow game that was coming up very shortly, for he was informed that High Preist Seto Kaiba has arrived. He clenched his fist and said to himself,"Seto Kaiba, you will pay for what you did to Telea." A servent ran up to him. "My Lord," he started," the preparations are complete." Yami nodded his and the servent was excused. "Telea, don't worry. Every thing is going to be fine." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* At the entrance to the palace...............  
  
"Who do you think you are!" said Jono. Yes, he still was the door guard, and Seto Kaiba was forcing his way through to get inside. "Yami called me to come, and I'm not going to be held back by some.......mut," he said. That hurt him. Jono has been called things much worse then that, but has never baan called 'mut'. A servent ran up to Jono and wispered in his ear. He glanced at Kaiba, and said," Well, I APPARENTLY made a mistake. It seems that you ARE allowed inside." He moved out of the way. Seto Kaiba glanced back at Jono, and entered. Jono watched him walk down the hall. "Jerk" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Down the corridor.........  
  
Kaiba was walking down the corridor, while being escorted by one of the hall guards. "Do you know what pharoh Yami wanted with me?" Asked Kaiba. The servent shook his head. "I'm sorry, High Preist, but that information is classified." "I see......." They walked passed Telea's room, Maiana was just coming out. The guard kept walking, but Kaiba stopped. "Is this Telea's chamber?" he asked. She hesitated to answer. "Well? Is it or not?" He said again. She nodded, and he pushed her aside. It, indeed, was her chamber, and she was still lying one her bed.  
  
He nelt down beside her, and held her hand(ok, this is going to be weird). "What has he done to you?" he wisoered to her. "High Preist," started Maiana. He turned to her and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, but by order of the pharoh, this room is of limits except for me and himself, also treatment servents. He glared at her, and left the chamber. "Wow, what got on his nerves," said Maiana, and closed the door' behind her. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The dueling chamber...............(again)  
  
Kaiba appered in the chamber door. Yami was aware of his pressence, and turned around. "You...."started Yami. "What have you summond me for, My Lord?" he asked. "Don't act like you don't know what you did! You were the one that gave Telea that sickness, you're the only one who knows of it!" Kaiba smirked. "Indeed, I was the one who gave her the sickness, so she could came back to me," he said.  
  
"Well, because of your mindless actions, Telea is dying," he angerly said. "That is why I casted the spell, so she could came back with me, for you aren't the only one who has feelings for that woman," said Kaiba, clenching his fist. "Well, your not going to get her, but I do have a proposition for you. I win, you heal her, you win,"he hesitated to say. "You will become the new Pharoh of Egypt, along with possesing the Millenium Puzzle." "I accept your callange, Yami," he said. They started the duel without any holding back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- KTcole3: I know long, like maybe the next few are going to be.  
  
Y.KT: Oh, SHUT UP!!  
  
KTcole3: Hey don't blame me because the story is just getting good!  
  
Y.KT: But YOU'RE the one who is writting the story.  
  
KTcole3:...................Shut up, Spirit............. 


	11. The Duel For A Loved One

"The Duel For A Loved One" 4/13/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Except for MY way of the Millenium pendent and Telea, but if I did, I would own Ryou!! Same for the other chapters before this.  
  
KTcole3: HI!!!!! I think this one is going to be really bad,so.........  
  
Y.KT: Then why are you going to write it?  
  
KTcole3: Because it's just that time that to bring a duel into play.  
  
Y.KT: Oh..........Have you seen the gang? I have to torture them a little more.  
  
KTcole3: Nope, sorry*smiles* anyway, enjoy chapter 11, or DIE!!!!!!!!! Also, I don't have all of their ATK/DEF power, so go along with it if it's wrong. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- In the dueling chamber............  
  
The dueling match was getting underway, the preists getting into their positions. This duel was going to be beyond just a playful game between pharohs, but the stakes were much higher. "Seto Kaiba, you will not win this shadow game," started Yami," You can count on that." "Well, we will see that once this duel is over, and I have a feeling that I would win something that is dear to you," said Kaiba(Ok, I got tired of calling him high preist), snickering.  
  
The shadow game referee(I don't know) appered to the side of them. "I now call this shadow game between High Preist Seto Kaiba and Pharoh Yami to commence." Both of the competitors nodded, and the preists started their chanting to bring forth the monsters frrom the stone slabs in front of them. They decided that Kaiba would be the first to bring forth his monsters from another relm.  
  
"I call forth Sagi, The Dark Clown," said Kaiba, raising his staff that he was holding. His preists started chanting and made the stone slab rise off of the ground. Then, Sagi The Dark Clown appered, rather faint, in front of the slab. "I also call upon the magic of the shadow games." He said. Another stone slab rose from the ground, but kept face down. "This ends my turn."  
  
Yami was think on what monster was brung out upon the field. "I summon Celtic Guardian, and the magic of Ra as well as the traps of Ra," He said, while his preists were summoning the monster, as well as the magic and trap stone slab. 'I hope my plan works' he thought. (Ok, I'm getting bored, fast forward, I'm not to good at it anyway).  
  
After a hour has past, and both to their surprise, Pharoh Yami was losing (This won't end well). "Since you don not have any monsters on the field," started Kaiba," I can attack you directly." "Wait!" Kaiba and Yami looked around to figure out where that voice came from. Yami turned around, and saw Telea accompanied(?) by Maiana. "Telea? What are you doing?" asked Yami, walking over to her. "I came here to stop you," she said, letting go of Maiana. "Too late, Telea," said Kaiba. "I already have ordered my moster to attack Yami, and you will be mine!"  
  
Yami turned around to see that the monster has, indeed, sent his attack flying. His eyes widened, then closed them. "NO!" yelled Telea, struggling against Maiana's grasp. Minutes later, he opened his eyes to see that the monsters attack has stopped right in front of him. It seemed like he was protected by some kind of force field. He turned around to see that Telea was the cause of the barrier. Once the weapon dissapeared, Telea let down the barrier, and she was exhusted.  
  
Yami ran over to her before she collapsed on the ground. "How did you do this, Telea?" asked Yami, holding a very tired Telea in his arms. "Well, it's a long story, but lets just say Shadi(The dude with the Millenium Akah(?)) had something to do with it," she said, smiling. "Well, sorry to interupt this HAPPY moment, phaoroh, but you need to use this turn, or you will lose more then you want," said Kaiba, taunting. Yami glanced at him angerly(?), and set Telea down gently. She watched him approch the dueling area.  
  
He summond 1 monster to protect himsellf, but Kaiba had a trick up his sleeve(even though he didn't have sleves) to get rid of Yami nce and for all. It was now Kaiba's turn. "I summon the magic of the shadow games, abling me to attack you directly even if you have a monster to protect you," he said, making his monster attack Yami," and this time, Telea isn't able to help you!" The monster attacked.  
  
Not this time!" he said. Yami summond the magic card that he had face down. The attack was sent back(guess what card) to Kaiba, but past his monster, so it was a direct hit. Yami DID win, but using that card took so much of his energy, that he collapsed. Shadi informed him when he gave Yami that magic of Ra slab, to only use it at a last resort, or all the energy would be taken out of you, and you would never wake up. That is the exact thing Yami did, and he wasn't waking up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ KTcole3: Now what? See next chapter.  
  
Y.KT: Why do you torture the souls out there*points to you*, THAT'S MY JOB!!!!!! And I found the gang.  
  
KTcole3: Really? Where were they?  
  
Y.KT: In the closet playing the PS2.  
  
KTcole3: THEY HAVE A PS2????  
  
Y.KT: Yep, and they said you can't play it..........and neither can I.  
  
KTcole3: Really ~.~U. Ok, I'm going to have a little talk with them*goes in and talks to them for 2 hours* Well, that took care of them^_^  
  
Joey: My head! Ya' really need ta' talk less, ya' know.  
  
KTcole3: Shut up! See you next time! 


	12. The Neverendeing Sleep

"The Neverending Sleep" 4/22/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
KTcole3: Well, I think this one, and maybe another chapter, will kinda' be a little sad, but don't worry!! A least the bad part is over!!!  
  
Y.KT: No, it's already begining. You have other stories!!  
  
KTcole3: Oh, be quiet, and say the disclaimer.  
  
Y.KT: NO!!!!  
  
KTcole3: Do it, or you won't get any candy.  
  
Yugi: CANDY!!!!!*starts jumping off the walls*  
  
Y.KT: Fine! KTcole3 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, except for the plot, her character, and the pendent the way she thought of it. And she doesn't own 'One voice was heard' chorus, either. Happy?  
  
KTcole3: No, and Yugi, get of the table..-_-U  
  
~*~song~*~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
It's been several days since the shadow game between Pharoh Yami and High Preist Seto Kaiba. Ever since he colapsed(?) that day, he hasn't even moved and inch. Telea didn't even report for her duties around the palace, for she was tending to Yami most of the time. She began to worry if he would even wake up.  
  
'Why won't you move," she wondered, softly caressing his cheek. She grabed the wet cloth fron the bowl of water, and dabbed his face and neck, and she placed it back. Other servents were helping her as well, like small tasks for Yami and for herself, as well. Before she left, she gave Yami a kiss, and headed down the hall. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Down the hall.............  
  
She was walking down the hall, with her head down thinking, when she bumped into Shadi. She looked up at him and sighed. "What is the matter, Telea?" he asked. "It's Yami," she said, looking toward the side. "What about the Pharoh?" "He isn't waking up, and I don't know what else I can do to help him." "The only thing you can do is take care of him and pray for him," he said, and continued down the corridor.  
  
She watched him go down the hall and dissapeared into the darkness. Telea sighed again. 'I hope he is right,' she thought, and headed toward the spring(yes, a spring) outside where she went that night when that little accident occured. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Outside...........  
  
She approched the spring, and knelt down to fill up the bowl full of cool water. She set the bowl aside, and looked at the moon that was reflecting off the water. She looked toward the palace near Yami;s room. She could identify it because it was the only non-moving candle that was going through the corridors. She then looked up at the night sky, watching all the stars twinkle with all their might.  
  
She looked back down at the spring, and she started to sing. ~*~One voice was heard, down here on Earth. A thousand prayers, A million wars, but one voice was heard~*~  
She kept singing it until she fell asleep in front of the spring. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back in Yami's room................  
  
Yami was lying on his bed, facing up towards the ceiling. A servent was walking inside his chamber to take care of Yami, since Telea was taking  
  
break. She set her bowl of water on a nightstand, and dipped a dry cloth into. When she turned around, she gasped and knocked over the bowl of water, and fell to her knees. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- KTcole3: CLIFFY!!!*runs around*  
  
Yugi: Um..........Yami?  
  
Yami: Yeah Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Did she have suger this morning?  
  
*Y.KT walks in*  
  
Y.KT: What's KTcole3 doing?  
  
Joey: Running around, almost trying to kill us.  
  
Yugi: Is she harmful now?  
  
Y.KT: Don't worry, she's like this all the time. Anyway, R&R! 


	13. The Return

"The Return" 4/27/03 Written By: KTcole3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh except my stuff, including the plot!! But if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, I would own Ryou!!  
  
KTcole3: Ok, I'm going to REALLY like this chapter!  
  
All: *Sleeping*  
  
KTcole3: -_-U Ahem, too much suger, I guess.  
  
*Ryou walks in*  
  
Ryou: What happened to them?  
  
KTcole3: RYOU!!!!*hugs him*  
  
Ryou: Too....tight....can't breath!! *Y.KT wakes up*  
  
KTcole3:*Let's go* Sorry^_^, they just fell asleep from being hyper. Is Bakura here?  
  
*Bakura appers*  
  
Bakura: What do you want mortal?  
  
Y.KT: I smell the scent of a Tomb Robber! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- The next morning............  
  
The sun shone over the great palace, shining through the windows on all sides. Even though it was appering all over, it was rising in front of the garden, where Telea was seen last. Then sun was starting to appear through her eyelids, and she opened them, only to find that she needed to cover them. She streched and yawned.  
  
"Man, maybe I shouldn't have closed my eyes last night," she said grabbing her bowl full of water and dumping it on the ground. She noticed that most of the peole who worked around the palace were rushing toward Yami's chamber. 'What's going on?' she thought, as she dipped her bowl in the fresh, cool water.  
  
She splashed her face, and looked down at the water and looked at her reflection. Once the ripples stoped moving, she saw something that wasn't possible, and her eyes widened. Yami's reflection was in the water, standing next to her smiling! She looked behind her and, to her dismay, found that nobody was there, and she frowned. She was about to cry when----  
  
"TELEA!!" yelled Maiana. She looked around, and saw that Telea was still by the spring. She ran over to her, and grabbed her arm. Telea looked up at Maiana and asked," What are you doing?" Maiana just smiled as she dragged Telea, bowl and all, toward the opening. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Down the corridor...............  
  
"Maiana!! Where are you taking me?" yelled Telea. They were running down the corridors at a very fast speed. "You'll see, Telea," she yelled back, and turned a corner. Even though Yami's chamber was near the spring, it took a lot of turns to get to. When she turned again, she almost caused Telea to hit the wall! "HEY!! Watch where you're going, Maiana--AHHH!!" She ran right into the back of Maiana, since she stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ow..........Maiana!!! What was that about.....huh? What's going on?" she asked. The were many slaves and guards, including Jono(if you haven't figured it out yet, it's the ancestor of Joey) as well. He turned around and motioned them to come over. They went over, and looked in the chamber, but no one was there except for servants looking at Telea. She looked at Jono and he motioned her to go inside.  
  
Indeed, it was Yami's chambers, but he was not here. "What's all this about, Maiana?" she questioned. "Yami has awoken," she stated simply. "What are you talking about? You just moved him," she said, turning towards them. Maiana just shook her head. "It's no trick! He awoke last night!" she said. "Stop it!" she yelled, and tears grew in her eyes. "He's not going to wake up, he's--"she was interupted by a voice.  
  
"Who's not going to wake up?" the voice asked. Telea froze and quickly turned around, and gasped. Yami(^_^) was standing in a doorway to another chamber, smiling at Telea. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, she was so happy. She ran up to him, but a few inches away. (Sappy part! BEWARE!!!!!)  
  
She held up her hand and touched his face. "Is it really you, Yami?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes. He chuckled, and held her hand that was on his face, and started stroking it. "Well, I don't think I'm anyone else." She smiled at him. "Oh Yami!" she said, and buried her head in his chest. He encircled his arms around her. He lifted up her chin and made her look at him. "I promise to never leave you, ever again,"he said.  
  
He brung his face close to her's, and his lips made contact with hers. Every servant and guard started cheering for them. They broke the kiss, and she leened her head on his chest. He lifted her off his chest and dug through his sash(yes a sash), and pulled out a golden ring. She looked at it and took it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. She fiddled with it and her eyes went huge. "This is....it's a ring that-"  
  
He nodded. "And I'm giving it to you, Telea," he said, and placing it on her finger(if you haven't figured it out, it's like a wedding ring). "Do you really mean--" she asked again, and he nodded. There was a loving ceremony, where Telea became Yami's mistress(YAY!!), but as long as he kept his promise to never leave, life would be great for the two. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ KTcole3: I'M DONE!!*dances*  
  
Y.KT: BakuraBakuraBakura!!!!!!*cuddles him*  
  
Bakura: Too....tight.....can't breath!!  
  
Y.KT: Who cares? Your not leaving again.  
  
*Ryou and I* -_-U *looks over to Ryou* *cuddles him, but not to tight*  
  
Yami: I'm not going to be here any more?  
  
KTcole3: Yes*still hugging Ryou*  
  
Yugi and Joey: What about us?  
  
KTcole3: Yes you two. I want Ryou and Yami to stay here, though. I have some *special* business to take care of ^_^  
  
*Yami and Ryou* O.OU  
  
KTcole3: Anyway*still has Ryou*, I'm planning on making a sequel to this like what happens a couple of years later. Also, G-GUNDAM FIC!!!!!! R&R and tell me what you think and if I should continue this!!!  
  
*Takes group picture with me still on Ryou, and Bakura running away from Y.KT, and Yugi and Joey doing the peace sign, and Yami behind Yugi and Joey* ^_^ 


End file.
